High School Returns
by BCIsMine
Summary: A High School reunion brings Edward and Bella back together, what will happen when they realise they are still in love? And what will happen to their other half's when things go out of control. All Human, ExB, EmxR, JxA, Rating to be confirmed :
1. Chapter 1

APOV  
I was completly in love. There was no deneying that Edward was the nicest person I had ever met. He is also very beautiful. Nothing in the world compares to him.

We have been dating for two and a half years now and I couldn't wait any longer. If he wasn't going to propose, which by the looks of things he isnt, I will. I have it all planned out, we're going to go to our favourite restaurant on the outskirts of Seattle, where we went for our first it's going to happen tonight, and I can't bloody wait. I'm so nervous, I don't have a clue what he's going to say.

I'm giving him no clues on whats happening tonight, all I told him was to dress smart but casual. I knew it was killing him that he didn't know what I had planned. I was giving up no secrets about tonight though, none whatsoever.

I had decided to wear a classy black dress with a simple pair of strap on heels, and I looked stunning. I had a great eye for fashion. I proceded through to the lounge, where Edward was sitting waiting. "Wow, you look amazing, Alice," whispered Edward. It was like I stunned his vocal chords with my awesomeness. I gave a little twirl for show and told him to get a move on or we would be late.

We got in his shiny Volvo, with me driving, which he hates because I'm a bit careless at the wheel and his Volvo is his pride and joy. We arrived at the restaurant and Edward's face lit up as soon as he saw where we were going. We gave our names to the waiter and he took us to our table. I made sure to request the one we had on our first date.

We ordered drinks and then browsed the menu before choosing exactly what we had every time we came here, meatballs and spaghetti to share. Before I realised our meal was on the table in front of us, this was my cue to get what I wanted to say out, but I was choking. I didn't know how I was going to get what I wanted to say out.

"Edward..I..ugh..em...well, I wanted to do this without all the nervousness but apparntly it's not going to happen, so I'm just going to come out and say it," I spluttered, this was harder than I thought, "I love you.."

"As I love you, honey," Edward smiled, that crooked smile that always made me calm.

"Yes, well, I love you and I really enjoy every minute I spend with you, I'm just going to come out and say it, iwanttospendeveryminuteoftherestofmylifewithyouwillyoumarryme?"

EPOV  
Did I just hear what I thought I heard?  
She wants to marry me?

What am I going to say?

As much as I love her, I don't think I'm _in_ love with her, but I can't hurt her, I couldn't do that.

I missed my high school girlfriend, I want her back, I want my Bella. We made the decision to see other people, the biggest mistake of my life. She cut me off completly and I don't think there's anyhope that I will ever be with her again.

I'll marry her, I will, and maybe, I will realise that I am _in_ love with her.

"Yes, Alice, I will marry you." I stated.

"Yes, thank god! OMG, I can't wait to marry you, we have to set a date, and tell our parents. Oh! And our family too! And you'll need a best man! Who are you going to choose? I'm definatly having Rosalie as my Made Of Honour, she's just perfect for the job, and then your sister Tanya could be a Bridesmaid, oh this is going to be so perfect!" Alice squealed.

She was so excited, I just let her go on and on about plans, when she finally covered nearly everything she asked who I was going to have for my best man.

"Emmett, he's going to be my best man sweetheart, I wouldn't have it any other way." I managed to sneak in through all her excited rambling.

BPOV

I was cooking dinner for Jasper tonight, my husband. I had been happily married for three years and he was the best husband anyone could ever have. We moved to Chicago when Jasper was offered a job at the local school, which paid him twice what he was being paid before. A perfect reason to move. And I wasn't tied down with anything as I only freelance write. Jazz always brought home flowers twice a week, and our sex life was still alive. He was so sweet. He was my shoulder to cry on when my high school boyfriend, Edward and I made a mutual decision to see other people when we went off to college. Jasper was the first person I met and he was there for me whenever I needed him. We ended up dating and I loved him. He loved me. He proposed, we didn't have a lavish wedding, just a small event with close family and friends. Angela was my Made of Honour and Ben was Jasper's best man.

"Hey, honey, I'm hoooomee." Jasper sang when he entered the house. I smiled at the cheesiness. Jasper was sweet that way. I loved him for it. He came in the kitchen and gave me a big sloppy kiss on the lips. It was cute and loving.

"Hi, sweetheart, your mails on the hall table. I got a letter from Forks High School. Apparntly there is a school reunion on the 22nd of this month. I'm not sure I'm going to go but whatever."

"Darling, you should definatly go, I will come too, I'm sure I can get a few days off at the school to come with you to Forks, we can also catch up with the Chief as you haven't seen him since Christmas two years ago. We should go see how Sue and him are enjoying married life again. They're cute together in an old people sort of way. I'd love to meet all your old friends too! I've heard so many stories from you and Angela that I feel like I know them already anyway."

"Ok, Jasper we will go, I know you just wan't to go fishing down in La Push with Charlie again. I know we haven't seen him but we wanted a Christmas just for the two of us. Yes, he seems to still be enjoying it whenever i talk to him on the phone. We'll go visit then. Maybe, I can see Jake again, he was always like a little brother to me and I kinda miss him."

"I'll get on the phone to the air company now, when would you like to leave to go, love?"

"As soon as possible, I'd like at least a few days to familiarize myself with Forks again. The 22nd is only one week away."

"Will we be staying with the Chief, or will i book a Hotel in Seattle?"

"Definatly stay with Charlie, I still have a single bed in my old room and you know how nice it is when we get to snuggle closely on that bed."

"Ok, you better call him and let him know, you can have the phone as soon as I'm done with the air company."

"Ok sweetheart."

Later that night, it was all sorted. We were leaving in two days and I was actually really looking forward to it. Catching up would be great fun! I haven't talked to anyone since the summer after Gradutation. It's going to be great!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N  
Well here is the second chapter in the story, and I'd like to see what y'all think. I'm not entirely sure how this is turning out or where the story is heading, but it's going somewhere. I just need to figure out where. Haa..  
Thanks to everyone who's subscribed and reviewed.  
Still looking for maybe a new title for this story as i dont think the current one fits.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

BPOV

"I can't see him, Jazz, you're taller than me, can you see him?"

"Yes Darlin' he's over there by the coffee shop, he obviously knows you so well, he's all ready expecting that you will want coffee." He laughed, bringing out his southern drawl which always made me swoon. I love his accent, it always turns me on, but this is not the time or the place to jump him.

We practically ran to the coffee shop, I can't wait to see Charlie; it's been too long since we have seen him. I missed my dad. There are hugs all around and then we take our bags and head towards Charlie's cruiser. We arrive at the house and walk into the amazing smell of home cooking.

"Smells delicious, Sue. I can't wait to try it," I said as I ran over to hug her. She and I were close. I offer to help with dinner while Jasper takes our bags upstairs but I'm told to relax because she has it all under control. I follow Jasper upstairs and collapse on my bed, it's been a long day and I can't wait for a sleep.

I decide to take a shower and change into something a little comfier. Before long Charlie is calling us from downstairs. "Jasper! Bella! Dinner is ready!." We proceed into the dining room and sit down for dinner.

"So, what brings you to our neck of the woods, Bella?" asks Charlie not-so-slyly. I figure I may as well tell him the truth because I can't like. I'm an open book and people can tell if I'm really saying what I mean.

"Well, Dad, I got a letter about a High School Reunion at Forks High, so I thought it was a great excuse to come and visit my old man."

"Anything that gets you here is great in my book. So what made you decide to go to this reunion, I thought you hated High School, the only thing that kept you going was Edward." I heard a low growl come from Jasper's chest at the sound of Edwards name, he knew what I was like after Edward and I finished, fortunately Charlie didn't and I tried to keep it that way. Charlie thinks very highly of the Cullen Family. Carlisle is a great friend of his and Esme and Sue get on really well too.

It dawned on me how hard this trip was actually going to be, we were spending two weeks in Forks and I knew at some point there would be a dinner at the Cullen's for everyone. There was no doubt about it. I never though of that before now. I mean Charlie and Carlisle are the best of friends; there was no way I was going to get out of this dinner. I was just going to have to suck it up.

"Yes, I just thought it be great to catch up with my old friends like Jessica. The only person I still talk to from High School is Angela and I'd quite like to see how everyone else is doing since I last saw them." I tried to reassure Jasper at the same time I was saying this by rubbing small soothing circles on his leg. I think he got the hint and remained calm through the rest of dinner. He excused himself after dinner to get some air. I excused myself a few minutes later to see what was bothering Jasper so much.

I found him sitting on the Love Seat on the front porch. I went to go join him. I counted to ten and didn't even get to four before he started.

"I can't believe he would just talk about Edward so openly like that! I mean I know he doesn't know the whole story but he knows that you guys don't get along anymore and he should probably get the hint that the subject changes every time Edward is brought up! Every single fucking time. It annoys me that he doesn't know! You should fucking well tell Charlie how much you were hurt when you guys ended. Then he'd know not to bring it up anymore!"

"Jazz, come on, you know he doesn't..."

"Don't. Bella, I can't sit by and watch you hurt every time his name is said. It hurts seeing you hurt."

"Jasper, will you give me time to talk to you! I don't hurt every time his name is said anymore. That's all in the past. Please just ignore it when he brings Edward up. I try to and you should too. Please, for me."

"Ok but only because it means so much to you. Now let's go snuggle on that so called bed of yours and get some well deserved sleep. I need to be close to you now more than ever."

"Sounds fine to me."

We enter the house and tell Charlie and Sue we're going for an early night. Only two days to go until the school reunion and I'm already starting to feel nervous, why I don't know though.

"Oh, Bella," Jasper started, "Is Edward going to be there on Friday?"

"Jasper, drop it ok. If he is I don't even care, I have you now and thats all I want. I'm selfish for even having you, now get ready for bed before I spank you for misbehaving."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Jasper said as he was winking.

"Get a move on!"

JPOV

I don't know what was going through my mind when I stormed outside, I just know that I was so pissed at Edward that I wanted to go track that guy down and punch him senseless. Teach him a thing or two. He made my girl hurt and I hate him for it.

I had to ask Bella if he was going to be there Friday, if he was I wasn't going to be able to control myself.

"Oh, Bella," I started, very cautiously staring at her before continuing, "is Edward going to be there on Friday?"

"Jasper, drop it, ok. If he is I don't even care, I have you now and that's all I want. I'm selfish for even having you, now get ready for bed before I spank you for misbehaving." I could she was getting angry now but added a little cheek at the end to lighten the mood a little, but I did as she asked and dropped it, it was what she wanted me to do so I obliged.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I asked, slyly sneaking in a wink.

"Get a move on!" Ok now she was getting a little annoyed. I trudged off to the bathroom to get changed into my lounge pants and a tee.

EmPOV

"Sure bro, I'll be your best man," I could tell something else was bothering him but I didn't think he was planning on sharing it. This is why he scared the hell out of me when he asked me a question straight out. Usually he beats around the bush trying to get the question out to me without actually asking it.

"Do you think Alice and I are moving too fast?" He asked me. I was so taken back it took me a while to answer.

"Dude, what the hell do you think! You guys have been together for what? Like three years or something? And you think you're moving too fast! Jesus, what the hell does taking it slow look like from your mind!?"

He just nodded and looked a little lost, I left him to think but he came up and asked me something else out of the blue. Something completely irrelevant to his previous question, I was fuck-ass confused.

"My High School reunion is tomorrow, dude, come with me, I need moral support, and I couldn't handle hyper active Alice at the moment. I just want to go because I heard Bella is in town for it and I want to see her, to see if she's happy, and if I can, I think I could move on. I need to see it. I don't think Alice would be the best person to take in this situation. So, reckon you'll help me out and come with me?"

"Shit, you're still in love with Bella aren't you? That's why you can't actually commit to any relationship you're in. Dude this marriage is going to end up cock-face bad. Dude, you have to tell Alice you can't do it before all this wedding stuff goes to fuck."

"No! That's not it! I think I can move on and have a proper relationship with Alice if I see that Bella is happy."

"Fine, I'll come, but don't come running to me when your marriage goes arse-up and you broke Alice's heart as well as your own already broken heart."

BPOV

"Jazzy, are you ready? It's time to go." I called from the kitchen.

"Bells, there is 5 minutes to go until the end of the game, please can I see the end and then we will go, I promise," he replied getting a little agitated. I sigh and agree, it's not like we're running late anyway and it's only a ten minute drive to the school. Plus, as it is Charlie taking us I don't think he'd appreciate being torn away from the game either.

Finally they get up to leave, we head out to the cruiser and travel to the school in silence. By this point we are already ten minutes late and Jasper is insisting on listening to the end ten minutes of the after game commentary on the radio. Damn sport, why do guys have to get so engrossed in it?

After ten minutes we walked up to the hall and managed to find Angela, she was with some people I vaguely recognized. I walked over and Angela whispered in my ear, "Jessica, Mike, the blond one and the other guy is Eric, remember them?"

I whispered back thanks and spoke to the three of them, "Eric. Jessica. Mike. Good too see you again, it's Bella."

"How could we forget you Bella? You were a great person, everyone loved you," Mike replied sweetly. I heard a cough from my right side and realized I hadn't even introduced Jazz.

"Oh, this is my husband, Jasper; we met in college and got married a few years after we graduated." I could see the slight look of disappointment on Eric's face when I mentioned that Jasper was my husband. Obviously he was looking for some action.

It was when I turned to scan the room to see if I could see anymore familiar faces that I saw him. He was staring back at me with so much emotion in those topaz green eyes of him. All the feelings I had came flooding back to me. The hurt and everything else, Jasper could tell that I was going to break down any minute and quickly excused us and whisked us outside. I couldn't believe it; I thought I was over him.

EPOV

I noticed her the minute she walked in the room. She was more beautiful than I had remembered, I wanted to march over there and just kiss her. Emmett had noticed my sudden lack of enthusiasm at the conversation and followed my gaze.

"Oh no dude, don't even think about it." I hardly even registered what he was saying and I was heading over to where Bella was standing, it was then that I noticed the guy next to her, I didn't recognize him, he had his hand on the small of Bella's back and before I knew what was happening he was whisking her off outside, and in a hurry. I made to follow but Emmett stopped me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed at him quietly but the anger was still in my voice.

"Dude stop, you're just going to get hurt. It's obvious she's with that guy now. I don't want you causing any trouble and getting your heart broken even more." He tried to remain calm and calm me down when I could tell all he wanted to do was punch me.

"I told you my heart is not broken. I love Alice; she's the best sister anyone could ever have. Now shut the hell up! I need to go see what's upsetting Bella."

"What. The. Fuck. Alice isn't your sister dude!"

"What are you on about, I know she isn't my sister I'm fucking engaged to her you idiot!"

"You just said Alice was the best sister anyone could ever have."

"No I said, she's the best fiancée anyone could ever have."

"No you didn't. You said sister. You're not in love with Alice, you think of her as your sister. You need to tell her before you hurt her real bad and if that wasn't enough you want to go break Bella's heart too. As your brother I have the right to say this, You. Are. Messed. Up. And I think you're in too deep to sort it out."

"Don't know what the fuck you're on about. I don't need to tell Alice anything, I love her. Just let me go, I need to go to the bathroom." I demanded, I tried to wriggle free from his grip. He gave out a sigh and let me go.

I wasn't planning on going to the bathroom, I headed out the door that Bella and that guy had left through and found Bella crying on the floor huddled with that guy, I leaned down, but was brought abruptly to my feed by the blond guy.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" I screamed at him.

"I am this beautiful girl's wife, names Jasper, and I have heard a lot about you, you bastard." He took a swing at me and a sharp pain shot through my nose and cheeks, that's going to hurt in the morning. I just ignored him and leaned down towards Bella again.

"Bella, love, are you ok?" I asked. Bad move apparently that deserved another punch this time right where it hurts. It then dawned on me what he said; he had heard a lot about me. I wonder what he meant by that. All I wanted now was to desperately be in Bella's life, as a friend, of course.

"Here Bella, this is my number and while you're in town I would really like it if you would contact me and we can be friends again. You don't have to though. No pressure," I smiled sweetly at her and got up to be on the receiving end of another punch from Jasper, this time right in the eye. Gonna be a shiner tomorrow.

I walked away and didn't look back, silently praying that she would call me and we could go out and become friends again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**A/N I should have another one up with in the next week if things go according to plans.**

**Your reviews make me write quicker.  
I also realize that this chapter probably has too many POV's in it, so I'm thinking of limiting myself to two per chapter and see how that goes.  
Thanks For Reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N  
I dont own any characters...Stephenie Meyer does.  
I wish i owned the Cullen Guys though...  
Ooff Yes!  
**

Chapter 3

BPOV

I allowed myself to be half-dragged out the room by Jasper, I was breaking down before we had even made it out of the door. As soon as we had made it into the hall, Jasper sat me down on the floor infront of some lockers, I looked around and realised that Edward's old locker was facing me, sad that i remember these things, Jasper wasnt to know though, and it just made my cry that much harder. I was a fucking wreck. I could feel Jasper's arm around me and he was whispering soothing words in my ear.

"It's ok, he can't hurt you anymore." whispered Jasper.

"I know...it's...ri-fucking-diculous...I...don't know...Jasper, hold me...please." I asked him through sobs, and he held me closer.

I don't know how long I'd been sitting like that with Jasper but quicker than you could say Alakazam I heard footsteps and I felt Jasper tense around me. Suddenly he was standing beside me and I hear him shout, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I wondered what he was doing so I glanced up and saw none other than Edward Cullen looking down on me. I looked down at the floor again just as quickly as i had looked up.

That was when I heard Edward's Melodic voice for the first time in years, he shouted at Jasper, "Who the fuck do you think you are, talking to me like, and what the hell are you doing to Bella?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm this beautiful woman's husband, Jasper." he relied, I loved his cockiness, it was such a turn-on but I decided that now wasn't the time. I heard a crunching noise and looked up praying it wasn't Jasper, but all I saw was Edward clutchin his nose. Jasper must have been the one who threw th punch which suprised me as Jasper wasn't generally one for fighting. I guess it was probably because it has been in building up in him since college.

Completley ignoring the non-verbal warning, he leaned down towards me and said, "Bella, love, are you ok?" I sniffed a bit and cringed at his use of the word 'love'. Before I had time to answer he was back on his feet and Jasper had planted another punch on him.

He leaned down again and handed me his number on a card asking me to call him so we could meet up for coffee at some point. He then got up and walked away but not before he recieved another punch from Jasper. Jasper must be fuming. He leaned back towards me to comfort me again. I don't know how long we were there for but we managed to get back in before anyone noticed how long we'd been gone for. We walked back over to where we were before, just as the principal had started his speech.

"Welcome back, it has been ten years since you all walked these halls, and here we are back again after college and we have all gone on to get jobs and most of us also have partners in life. See this as a chance to rekindle friendship and perhaps even a romance from High School," I could feel eyes on me the whole time from somewhere in the room but everytime I looked up I couldn't see anyone staring. It must be my overactive imaginatiion. I did notice that Jasper was holding me alot tighter than normal. The principal finished up his speech and we all went back to catching up with people.

People started to leave and I was soon finding that I was getting really tired so we called Charlie so he could pick us up and were on our way home. I arrived home and as I was clearing my pockets I found Edwards number and decided I would text him.

_Hey, sorry for earlier.  
I hope you nose is ok.  
I just thought I'd text to let you get my number  
Bella_

Just as I'd finished getting ready, my phone beeped signalling a text.

_Hi, yeah its fine. No need to apologize are you ok though? I mean you're not in an abusive relationship are you? I mean, Jasper seems like a violent guy, please don't take offense if he's not, I'm your friend, I just want to make sure you're ok. Thanks your number is saved.  
Wan't to meet up for coffee at some point?  
Edward  
xxxxxx  
_

As i read the text I thought about how Jasper would appear to Edward, I guess he did seem like a violent person with all those punches, I better correct Edward as to what Jasper is really like. I replied, Jazz was still watching highlights of the game downstairs so I could easily reply without questions from him

_No, I'm not, Jasper's a really nice guy. I'll tell you all about him at coffee, tomorow at three sound ok? Same coffee shope we went to in High School  
Good Night.  
Bella_

My phone lit up to indicate another text.

_That's fine, I will see you then.  
Sweet dreams, my Bella.  
Night  
Edward  
xxxxxx_

I set my alarm on my phone so I could fo frocery shopping in the morning. As I lay there, I tried to analyse Edward's texts, the kisses, what did that mean? "My Bella?" I haven't been his in ten years. I feel asleep pondering these questions and many more.


	4. 4: The reunion and some Italian Emmett

**A/N I do not own these characters. :)  
I so want Emmett though.. :D YUM! **

**Anyway on with the story...**

**EmPOV**

Where the hell is Edward? I'm going to kill him. I was interupted from my thought by some skank. Yuck! She looked awful. She asked me her name and I answered curtly that i was called Emmett.

"So Emmett, how would you like to get.." I cut her off, I did not want to hear the end of that question. Slut! She was running her hand up my arm in a very seductive manner. I waved my left hand in her face and showed her my wedding ring. She looked like she'd just been slapped. If my Rosie was here she probably _would _of slapped her either that or claim me as hers. Oh how I wish she could. If I wasn't so busy looking for _Douche_ward I probably would have laughed my arse off at Jessica.

That's when I saw him come back. Christ Sake! He's practically _skipping_.Which may I say, is pretty hilarious. He's glowing. I barged my over to him, knocking everyone out of my way. I got some nasty look's but oh well.

Just as I was about to demand answers as to where he had been, the principal started with a speech. Blah. Blah. I looked over to Edward, trying to silently get an answer as to where he had been, but he was just staring off in another direction. I followed his gaze and saw him looking at none other than Bella Hale/ex-Swan. I don't think she suits that name. It doesn't have the same kinda ring to it as _Bella Cullen_.

Wait, what am I thinking? I don't want Edward back with her, do I? She's a sweet girl, She'd be good for him. Maybe I did want them back together but I didn't want Alice hurt in the process.

_I need to talk to Edward before he does anything stupid. _

Soon this "Shindig" was over, we were some of the only people left. Bella had left ages ago, so Edward wanted to leave to, but I couldn't bring myself to move away from all that food. So we ended up staying much longer than we had intended.

Soon we were on our way home, in the car. This is my time to jump. He can't run no more.

"So, Edward, where did you disappear to earlier. I needed your help, that Jessica was perving on me." I asked him. I could see that he was apprehensive, as if he was guilty or something.

"I...well..I...erm...went to go see if...um...Bella was...um ok." he managed to get out, I knew where he went I just needed to get this conversation started. "I'm worried about her, Em." Woah, I didn't think he would continue a conversation with me. "Her _husband_," he spat that word out, I knew he didn't like the fact that she was married. "He's a pretty violent guy." Now that I looked closer at him, I could see that his nose was swollen. Ouch, looked like a nasty one.

Just at that moment his phone went signalling a text. I asked him who it was from to which he replied it was Bella. I was curious now.

"What's she saying?" I asked him.

"Just apologizing for her husband punching me." Just as I was about to answer, my phone rang, I looked at the caller ID.

_Rose_.

I hadn't told her where I was going tonight.

"Rosie, darling. The Love Of My LIFE. The Light of my day. Ti amo così tanto, il mio angelo."

_"Now is not the time to be charming me with your italian speaking Emmie, Dear."_

"What can I do for you, il mio angelo?"

_"Where the hell are you? I got rid of the twins tonight so that we could have some alone time. I come home to find your gone. And when I try and phone you I get no answer."_

"Rosie, I will tell you when I get home, all about it, I promise. I'm with Edward at the moment, and we can still still have some alone time, baby."

_"Well, ok then, love you."_

"Ti amo anche, sempre."

I hung up the phone, and pulled into Edwards drive. Ah well, I guess I'm going to have to continue this some other time. So much for not being able to escape in the car. He got out and walked up to the door. He looks so depressed.

I hurried home to be with my Rosie. I got home and she was sitting on the sofa in her Victoria Secret Shorts Set. Oh how those long legs look so luscious in that outfit. I told her all about what happened at the reunion and how I think Edward is still in love with Bella. She listened and we decided on how best to approach this. By this time it was really late and neither of us were in the mood so we just headed to bed to sleep.

"Ti amo, il mio angelo"

"I love you too, Emmett." And with that i fell into a peaceful slumber

**A/N  
**

**Ahhh, some Emmett love at the end there.**

**So incase any of you were wondering here are the translations for the Italian.**

**"Ti amo così tanto, il mio angelo" **_i love you so much, my angel. _

**"Ti amo anche, sempre." **_i love you too, always._

**"Ti amo, il mio angelo" **_i love you, my angel._

**I decided that Emmett would look good to be a little smart. So i decided he would know Italian. At some point I think I'm going to include that he lived in Italy for a while. Who Knows? But thats all your getting from me.. So Long! xxx**


	5. 5: Easy Break Up, Thoughts and Suprises

**A/N I do not own these characters. :)  
I so want Emmett though.. :D YUM! **

**Anyway on with the story...**

**EPOV**

I woke up to an insanely awful beeping. I wondered what the fuck it was.

Alarm Clock. _No._

Phone._ No._

I went through to the kitchen and found the source of the beeping. There was smoke everywhere. Smoke Alarm. And right in the middle of it was Alice.

"Alice!!" I roared at her "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to burn my apartment down?" There was something in her eyes I couldn't see, shock, probably but she quickly recovered.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I was going to cook you pancakes, but it went wrong and I burned them and the smoke was everywhere and the alarm went off and it woke you up and well here we are now. I'm sorry Edward" That was when I realised Emmett was right, I don't love Alice the way she deserved to be loved. She deserves someone who will love her like a proper fiance should. I don't

_She's like a sister to me. _

"Alice, I think we need to talk..." I didn't get an answer just a nod, so I lead her to the livingroom and sat her down on the sofa. "Alice I dont know how to say this but-" she cut me off at this point.

"But you don't love me like a fiance, you love me as you would a sister. I know, it hit me too, I thought about it and I have experienced real love, and I want that again, I guess just because I was hurt in college I wanted to feel loved and secure. I love you Edward just like a sister should to her brother. I guess I knew it all along, I just did not want to admit it to myself." She told me.

I was shocked. At least it was way easier than I thought it was. She was hurt in college. Who would ever let a wonderful girl like Alice go, I will never know. Oh wait, I am. Still, I felt my brotherly instincts kick in. I want to punch this guy if I ever meet him.

"Alice, what happened in college that hurt you so bad?" I asked, I was curious, what could make this bubbly character sad.

"I will explain it to you some other time, now is not the time, you have a girl to go get!" she said, obviously it hurt her to talk and I wasn't going to push her. Of course, I had to meet Bella for coffee! Yes! I can't wait! Wait how does Alice know!?

"Uh..How did you-" I started.

"I have my ways" she said tapping her temple, "Now go, I want to meet my future sister-in-law."

I ran up and gave her a huge hug, "Thanks Ali."

I rushed through to my room, into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. I washed in record time, stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel. I went through to my room and slipped on some boxers. I turned around about to head to my wardrobe but found that clothes had already been layed out for me on the bed. A full outift.

_Alice.  
_

There was a note on to.

_Go get 'em tiger  
Your little sister xxx_

I slipped on the clothes. I had to admit I looked good. I looked in the mirror and tried to tame my unruly hair but as always it was very uncooperative. I dashed down to my volvo and jumped in. I started the engine. I got to the coffee shop ten minutes early, so I sat in my car for minutes early, so I sat in my car for a while. A song came on over the speakers and I listened closely to the words. It was by Take That.

_There's a place we used to be,  
There's a face that I used to see,  
There's a picture of you by my side  
There's a moment that I want to find_

I thought about the lyrics. The more I thought about it the more it sounded like me with Bella. How i felt. _Feel._

_I don't know where to start  
Or how to begin  
But I know I love you still_

Definatly how I feel

_If you ever turn away  
If you ever change your mind  
If the road ahead becomes to hard to climb  
If there's something in your heart that tells you to start  
Oh to hold you close, tonight  
I'd wait for life_

This song was written about me. It's scary but true. I would wait for life to be with Bella.

I closed my eyes and thought for a minute about Bella and what it would be like to have a future with her. I thought about what our children could look like. They'd be so cute. Woah, slow down Edward, one step at a time. First I have to let her know how I feel. Oh and there is still the minor problem of her husband. _Fuck._

I decided it was time to go in, I walked in and there was Bella in all her beauty. It was then I noticed that she was wrapped in the arms of her husband. _Fuck._

I almost walked out. But I didn't.

I walked over to them. Bella was first to see ma and got up to greet me. Jasper followed her lead. Bella introduced us with on of those lame I believe you've already met things.

At that point I decided it would be best if I had back-up. I was going to get Alice along for moral support. She only lived around two minutes away from here.

"I hope it's ok, but I invited my best friend along, excuse me, I have to call and see where she is." I said, making it seem like I'd already invited her. I left and phoned Alice. I quickly ecplained everything and by the tie I hung up, Alice was right beside me. I hugged her and we went inside.

We were inside and Alice suddenly stopped in her tracks. She looked shocked and hurt. All towards Jasper, by the looks of things, which really really confused me. I asked her what was wrong but she just kept going.

"It was Bella, It was Bella..."

_I was really, really confused. _

**A/N**

I've decided to add a little twist here. Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger. Got to have one once in a while. What do you think is going to happen? What was Bella? And why is Alice hurt? 

**Review and let me know. :D  
So long for now **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	6. 6: Lies, Kisses and Hurt

_**A/N**_** ok i know i haven't updated in like three weeks and im sooo sorry. I was on mid-term for two weeks and i went away for the both of them. But don't worry i still kept writing so i have about three chapters to post throughout this week. One today, probably wednesday and then saturday (:  
I'm getting great reviews and i just want to say thanks for reading and liking (:  
Ta-raaa :)  
**

_*LAST TIME*_

_We were inside and Alice suddenly stopped in her tracks. She looked shocked and hurt. All towards Jasper, by the looks of things, which really really confused me. I asked her what was wrong but she just kept going._

_"It was Bella, It was Bella..."_

_I was really, really confused. _

**EPOV**

"What was Bella, Alice?" she still stared towards Jasper, then she snapped out of whatever daze she was in and she ran outside crying.

Jasper stood to follow her but I pushed him back into his seat, "I don't know what you did to Alice, but I will find out and I will beat you up, again." I then followed Alice out and went to comfort her, from whatever Jasper done to her. I also needed to hear what else the idiot had done apart from beating me up.

I found Alice sitting outside on a bench across the street from the coffee shop, I approached her and put my arm around her, providing the only comfort I could, while she was crying. She cried on my shoulder for a while, quickly she quietened and told me the story of what had happened.

"I met Jasper in Colleger," she started, "We were in the same history class, I only took history because i need a filler thing, he was a really nice guy, we talked alot in that class and hardly ever paid attention to the professor," she smiled at the memory of that, "Well after a few weeks, he asked me out on a date. It was _easily_ the most amazing date I have ever been on," I snorted at that, because I had taken her on some awesome dates, she frowned at me and I feigned hurt, making her laugh a little, "He took me to the local carnival, we had popcorn and candyfloss, and he won me a stuffed toy, we went on some rides, we talked for ages, i can't even remember half of what we talked about, we went on the Ferris Wheel, and it was so romantic, we shared a kiss at the top, and I felt those sparks, you know the one's that people go on about in film's. That was when I knew he was _The One._"

Alice looked pure bliss while remininscing about this, and I could understand what she meant about sparks, I felt them with Bella ten years ago, and I have no doubt I would feel them again, Alice was about to start telling me the rest of the story, but I had to stop her as my phone was ringing.

It was Bella, so i couldn't ignore it, I had to answer it.

(**A/N - Bella is in Bold, Edward in _italics_**)

_Hello_

**Hey, Edward, It's Bella**

_Yeah, I know, Caller ID is really useful these days, _she laughed, a beautiful musical laugh, which is very contagious, so i chuckled a little, she then continued.

**I know that you're comforting Alice and stuff, so we can do coffee another day if you want? **I looked over at Alice who was shaking her head violently, mouthing no. I asked if she wanted to go back and she nodder her head ferociously.

_No, Bella, em, give us 5 more minutes and then we will be back _

**Ok, see you then, Bye Edward. **She hung up and I said, "Bye Bella, I love you." to late for her to hear but it made me feel good, Alice just looked at me and the impression on my face and burst out laughing, obviously I had one of those blissful looks on my face. At least it cheered Alice up, that's always a bonus.

"Brother of mine, You got it bad!" she shouted at me, I just nodded my head and a wide grin spread across my face. Alice ended up just giving me a short version of what happened after that.

Basically, she was dating Jasper, but then his "sister" was really depressed, so he had to focus on her and help her, Alice wanted to help, but Jasper wouldn't let her and Jasper never spoke to her again. She later found out Jasper didn't have a sister. Alice was heartbroken and I could tell so it confused me when she wanted to go back in, "to get over him," she would tell me, so we headed back to the cafe.

When we walked in, Jasper stood up, Alice flinched, Bella still looked clueless, he obviously hadn't explained what had happened, and I gave Jasper, the fucking hardest glare I could manage.

He backed down looking rather scared. Good, the dickhead deserved it. Alice and I sat down at the coffee table, Bella was first to break the silence, "so, you must be Edward's friend, Alice, right?"

**APOV**

We sat down and remained silent. I couldn't look at Jasper so I stared straight past his head. Bella was the first one to say anything, "So, you must be Edward's friend, Alice, right?"

Ok, I couldn't be angry with Bella, it wasn't as if it was her fault, she doesn't know, the look in her face could tell anyone that, plus there's something about her that I seem not to be able to hate her. So I looked towards her, she is really pretty, in a subtle way, but that's the best way, I can see what Edward loves about her.

"Yeah, that's right, 2 years I think, we dated for a bit but it didn't work out" all three of them flinched. Jasper, probably because he didn't like that idea, don't know what it is to him though. Bella, because she still loves Edward. I can see it in her eyes, the way she looks at him. And Edward, well I know why Edward did.

I looked at Edward, having a silent conversation with him, an art we picked up over the year. I wanted him to get Bella and take her somewhere, I wanted to talk to Jasper. Edward got the message but was reluctant to go. He raised an eyebrow, _are you sure?_, I nodded once.

"Em, Bella, want to go for a walk, you little a bit..erm..flushed?"

She looked confused, but Edward gave her a pleading look and whispered something in her ear and she agreed.

So it was Jasper and I left.

I turned to look him right in the eye. I was going to be blunt.

"You lied to me, in College, I loved you, but you lied to me. Why Jasper?" As I said this, he flinched in pain.

"I know, Alice, I loved you, I still do," he started, "but I was scared. I didn't know what I was feeling, and it did scare the crap out of me, what I have with Bella, it's easy, there was never any difficulties. We just fell together, neither of us had the one we truly loved, it worked between us. You know what I mean. I tried looking you up before I decided to propose to Bella, I couldn't find you, so I took it as a sign, but really I just wasn't trying hard enough."

I looked him in the eye, I could tell he was telling the truth. I still couldn't put my finger on why he done it, but he still loves me. I looked him right in the eye, I could see all the emotion's swirling in his eyes, regret, heart-break and unadulterated love.

I looked him right in the eye and said "You. Love. Me."

He didn't even hesitate, "I do, I Love You with all my heart" so I leaned over and kissed him.

We sat there for ages, just moving our lips together in perfect harmony, he then deepend the kiss and God it was the best kiss I'd ever had.

We broke apart and I looked up.

There was Bella and Edward.

Both were staring wide-eyed at us.

Bella ran out.

Edward followed but only after he glared and Jasper and I.

Oh Shit.

**A/N **SO what you think?  
sorry i took so long to update, holidays, then back at school blues, then i went to see Eddie Izzard last Night, anyone,

RANDR PLEASE! :D


	7. 7: Shock, Hurt & A Hero

**A/N i didn't leave it as long this time! xD  
**

**woooo!  
well here it is :)  
**

_*LAST TIME*_

_God it was the best kiss I'd ever had._

_We broke apart and I looked up._

_There was Bella and Edward._

_Both were staring wide-eyed at us._

_Bella ran out._

_Edward followed but only after he glared and Jasper and I._

_Oh Shit._

BPOV

Edward asked to take me on a walk, and gave me his famous crooked smile, i just couldn't resist, so I went with him.

It was a pleasant walk, we walked through the park across the street from the coffee shop. He held my hand as we walked, and kept giving me small kisses on the cheek or on the forehead, which wasn't quite right, i mean we're not together anymore, but the more I walked with him, the more I started to fall for him all over again.

We spent about twenty minutes together and then headed back to the coffee shop, and to the table where I never expected to see what I saw.

Jasper, my husband, kissing another women, and not just any woman, Edward's best friend, Alice. I stared at the for a while, wide-eyed not quite believing what I saw, and then it clicked on what had happened, so I ran.

I don't know where I was going but I just ran.

I sensed someone, running, following me, so I turned round, I thought it might of been Jasper, so I was ready to snap, but it wasn't Jasper.

I turned around and there was Edward, with sympathy and another emotion I couldn't quite place, written on his face. He held is arms open for me, I just collapsed into him and let all the tears out that I'd been holding.

He just sat us on a nearby fence and let me cry everything out, it was very thoughtful or him, and I was thankful for it.

He lifted my chin and looked me right in the eye, and said, "are you OK Bella?"

Looking in his eyes, and something told me, told me it was going to be alright.

I looked back up at him and replied, "yeah, I actually am," I even managed a smile.

I was hurting but it was more to do with I trusted Jasper, I didn't love him though, so it didn't seem to hurt as much. I also, while looking at Edward, realised I still loved him, so I leaned over to kiss him.

He froze for a minute, I was about to pull back and run again, but he then responded. I didn't remember the kisses being this good.

Our lips moved in perfect syncronicity, I parted my lips just slightly to hint I wanted it deepened, so Edward licked my bottom lip and I responded by opening my lips even more. Edward slipped his tongue into my mouth, just exploring. I started to massage and tease his tongue in my mouth, neither of us fighting for dominance.

We broke apart because we needed to breathe, but we stayed together, our foreheads touching, until our breath steadied out.

"Bella, that was...I didn't mean-" he started, but I cut him off. I don't want to have anymore things to make me hurt.

"It's ok, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, Bye Edward" and i walked away.

I called the only person I could think of while I was in this city.

"Emmett, can you come pick me up?" I asked.

Soon he was pulling up to the kerb and I just jumped in and we headed to his flat. Rosalie was there too, I just walked into their home, ran to Rose and broke into tears.

**DUN DUN DUN!  
**

**What's going to happen next?! :O  
FIND OUT SOON :D:D:D:D**

**And I know this is just a short chapter, I'm sorry! :(  
**


	8. Emmett, Edward, History & an Explanation

**A/N.**

**Sorry i took so long to update. I have been ill all week :(and i know i've been forgetting to do this so sorry..**

**Disclaimer: Characters and some places belong to Stephanie Meyers.  
I threw some of my own ideas in there too ;)**

_*LAST TIME*_

_I just walked into their home, ran to Rose and broke into tears._

EPOV

OK, what just happened?

I wanted to tell her, i didn't mean for it to happen that way, i did want it to happen. What the Hell have I done?

I needed to talk to someone. I couldn't talk to Alice about this, she's part to blame, and she needs to sort out whatever is going on between her and Jasper. So I went to the only other person who could help me in this predicament.

Emmett.

I drove as fast as I could to get to his place. I walked right up to his front door and I didn't even get to knock before Emmett had opened the door and then slammed it shut behind him.

"What did you do to Bella!? She's in tears, Rosalie is comforting her in my bedroom. She's like my little sister, and you hurt her, so tell me what did you do?! Or I will not hesitate to beat you up, even if you are my brother." he demanded, and I broke into tears, in front of my brother.

"Emmett, I didn't mean it, I never got the chance to explain what I wanted to tell her. I didn't want to hurt her. She had literally just seen Jasper and Alice kissing and I-" I never got to answer because Emmett interupted again.

"HE WHAT!? I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM! GET IN THE JEEP NOW!" I did as he asked not wanting to get on the wrong side of him. It's a bad side to be on."Where were you last with him?" he asked me.

"Well, they were in the hole in the wall coffee shop, but they could of gone back to Alice's flat, as it's only five minutes from the shop and I think Jasper kind of got the point he wasn't welcome back at Charlie's, even if Charlie doesn't know. I'm going to help you Emmett, I want the fucker dead, he hurt my Bella and I want to hurt him, even if he does care about Alice, but we can't kill him, Alice would kill us, oh and that's also a point, we need to warn him if he hurt's Alice too, we will hurt him even more."

"Ok, so we'll head to the coffee shop first, I just hope he's at Alice's because that way I don't have to beat the fucker up in front of other people and risk getting the police called on us."

We pulled up to the coffee shop, I jumped out the car and ran in. I didn't see them in the coffee shop, so I ran back outside and jumped in Emmett's Jeep and just shook my head, he sped off toward's Alice's flat. As soon as we arrived we both jumped out the car and headed up the stairs to apartment 2.12. Emmett didn't even hesitate to knock, he just kicked the door in.

There was a sight neither of us had expected or wanted to see.

Jasper was topless and lay under Alice who was also stripped down to her underwear. They were both on the couch and making out. They hadn't even noticed us, well until Emmett opened his mouth

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" they both jumped apart and looked terrified. **(that is how you spell that word right? :/)** Alice had the sense to look between Emmett and I, the look of fury on our face, she pulled on her clothes at an unbelievably quick rate and ran out the house, obviously sensing what was about to happen and not wanting to watch Jasper get hurt. He deserved it though. The fucker. I knew I didn't like him the moment I laid eyes on him. This just proved that fact.

"Edward and well whoever your friend is-"

"Emmett, you prick, and before you say anything, well you're not getting the chance, you hurt Bella, you hurt my little sister. Don't you remember my little threat at the wedding? Well obviously not, you can't even remember my name. But whatever. There is hell to pay."

He lunged at Jasper, but Jasper was quick. However, I saw this coming and grabbed him, he struggled. Then Emmett came over and punched him square in the face. Then kicked him in the balls and then a hit straight to the gut. Jasper collapsed on the ground. With that we left.

We jumped back into the Jeep and headed back to Emmett's. I was about to get out, when Emmett leaned over and grabbed the handle so I couldn't get out. He gave me the hardest glare ever.

"Just because you helped me beat up Jasper, doesn't mean you get away with whatever happened, so tell me, from the beginning."

So I did.

I told him everything. All the way back to high school. I told him about our agreement for college. How I regretted every minute of that choice. How I still loved Bella, what happened at the reunion between Bella, Jasper and I, the texting, the meeting at the coffee shop, how Alice and Jasper had met while they were in college. Why I took Bella on a walk, what we came back to see at the coffee shop. How I followed Bella after she ran out, let her cry on me, kissed her and then how I was about to tell her I didn't mean for it to go like that, how I wanted to do it differently, but she didn't let me finish and left.

"That's why I came here, I wanted to talk to you about it. I didn't know Bella was going to come here too, and speak to you guys. I forgot you guys still kept in touch after college. Oh and I will never forgive you for not telling me she was married."

Emmett chuckled at the last comment. I knew I didn't mean it. I could never hold a grudge against Emmett. He's my brother.

He looked at me and I think he finally say it.

"You really love Bella, don't you?"

"With my whole being, Emmett, she's my reason for living, my soul mate, my everything, she's my sun and my moon and I couldn't live without her for much longer."

"Well bro, go in there and get your girl."

I jumped out the jeep grinning the whole way to the house.

**A/N all done with this chapter.  
**

**Let's see, if i get 20 reviews I will post ne chapter by Sunday Evening, if not I will post next wednesday, i think :D  
**


	9. Wrath Of Rose

**A/N - OMG! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I have a validish excuse, i couldnt type to get any of my new chapters up here, I shut my thumb in the car door, OUCH by the way, and i couldn't type very well so couldnt upload, i have finished like 6 chapters though writing with my left hand, so i will hpefully upload everyday in the run up to christmas, as a way of saying sorry and as my christmas present to you :D  
**

_*LAST TIME*_

_"You really love Bella, don't you?"_

_"With my whole being, Emmett, she's my reason for living, my soul mate, my everything, she's my sun and my moon and I couldn't live without her for much longer."_

_"Well bro, go in there and get your girl."_

_I jumped out the jeep grinning the whole way to the house._

EPOV

I walked up to the house and entered through the front door. I no longer made it in as Rose came out to see who entered, upon discovering me, she gave me the coldest glare.

"Please, step outside, I would like to speak to you" she asked in a very strained manner. "Bella is asleep just now so you are not missing out on anything."

So I did as she asked, I didn't want to get on the wrong sister of my sister-in-law.

As soon as the door closed, Rosalie turned to me and started shouting profanities at me.

"Rose I-" I started

"I mean, how could you, you loved her, and I'm all most positive you still do.."

"Rose I do-"

"Don't say it, Ok, I know you love her, you are just not ready to admit it.. but you didn't have to go break her heart even more after it was broken..."

"ROSE!"

"I just dont get it, I'm sure you guys were meant for each other, fate, you know? But nope apparently you like to play with fate..."

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE!" Emmett bawled from beside the jeep, Rosalie jumped and I took this oppurtunity to tell her.

"Rose, I do love Bella, I love her with all my heart" I told her.

"STOP THAT NOW! You're just saying that now to calm me down, so I don't keep going on at you.." she started rambling again.

"Rose, I do love her, so much it hurts some time. Listen to me Rose. I. LOVE. BELLA." I told her, and just at that moment, I realised Bella was standing at the front door, and had obviously heard my confession.

So I walked up to her, I placed my hands on either side of her face and said, "Bella, I really do love you, I just didn't want to tell you just after what had happened. I love you Bella."

"I love you too," she whispered back at me.

"Can I kiss you now?" I asked. And she nodded her consent, so I did.

I kissed her softly, tentively, trying to convey my love for her through that kiss, I deepend the kiss and became aquainted with her mouth, our tongues moving to perfect harmony.

We had to break for her, but I leaned my forehead against hers and whispered my love for her.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."


	10. A PROPOSAL :O

**A/N - I DID IT AGAIN! I LIED! :( IM SO SORRY  
TWO POSTS TODAY... ONE NOW AND ONE TONIGHT :D And I've had a couple of complaints about Alice and Jasper, so can I just say, I think I'm in heading in the - it all works out in the end - thing. hopefully.. anyway there isn't much Edward and Bella in this chapter. I feel like focusing on Emmett and Rosalie, this is more of a filler chapter. BELLA AND EDWARD WILL RETURN. but in the meantime here is the next chapter..**

_*LAST TIME*_

_"I love you, Bella."_

_"I love you too, Edward."_

EmPOV

"WOOOO! GO BELLA AND EDWARD!!!!" I shouted really loud.

"Emmett, You douche, give them their moment." Rosalie said and slapped me on the back of the head.

"OW!" I cried. I then looked up and saw Bella and Edward laughing together at our little display. Well two can play at that game. So I started laughing, receiving some very confused looks.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Well, you guys were laughing at me, so I thought, two can play at that game. So I laughed. And well here we are." I told her.

"Right, well if you don't mind, I'm going to take Bella out for the rest of the day, and then return her home to Charlie. Bye Guys" Edward said. We watched them get into his Volvo and waved them off. Then I turned to Rosalie with a big smirk on my face. I had a plan. I'd been planning for a while now, and I think this is the greatest oppurtunity, it is our ten year anniversary after all.

"Rosalie, I have an idea, seen as we don't have the kids for the rest of the day, I think maybe I could get mum and dad to take them for tonight too. So, why don't you go get changed, into something reasonably comfy, I want to take you somewhere." I told her. So off she went. Now to phone mum.

I picked up the phone and dialled her number, it was still earlyish, her and dad should still be awake, and so should the kids, so I'll get to speak to them before taking Rosalie for her suprise. Dad answered the phone

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Dad, It's Emmett."

_"Yes, is there anything I can do for you son?" _

"Well yes actually, I was wondering would it be possible for you to keep the kids for another night, I know it's alot to ask, but that alone time that was organized never really happened and well I want to do something special for Rosie. Oh also I have news."

_"Hold on, I'll ask your mother if that's ok,"_I heard talking and presumed he was asking mum what I just asked him._"Yes, Emmett, that's fine. You guys have fun. SO, what's this news?" _

I laughed at that, Dad is such a gossiper, he's worse than a teenage girl, "Well, EDWARD AND BELLA ARE BACK TOGETHER!"

_"Really Son? That's great news, but what about Bella's husband. Does he know all this?" _

"Well it's a long story Dad, when we pick the kids up tomorrow, I will tell you all about it, but I have to go now. Love ya Dad."

_"Mind and make sure you do. Love you too son." _

I hung up the phone and saw Rosalie standing at the door with coat and bag in hand ready to go. So I grabbed my keys and wallet and dashed out the door. I helped Rosie into the Jeep and then walked round, got in and started driving towards my destination.

First stop, Dinner.

"Emmett, sweetie, where are we going?" Rosie asked me.

"Food then a suprise," I answered cryptically, I was determined to do this the right way. I patted my pocket to check what I needed was still there.

So first we went to a little Italian, right around the corner from my next suprise. But Rose didn't know that. We ate our meal and talked about mindless things. I paid and noticed Rosalie walking in the direction of the car. So I pulled her lightly in the other direction, towards the car store. **(You guys totally didn't expect that did you?) **I decided I was geting Rosie a car as part of her anniversary present. Everything was set up, I had bought her a Red M3 convertable. Perfect for Rosie.

I stood her right in front of the car with her eyes covered, I removed my hand from her eyes, "Suprise, baby."

Rosie squealed, "Is this for real? Is this for me?" I nodded my head and she squealed again. She then leaned up to kiss me passionatly.

"I'm guessing you like your present?"

"Yeah of course I do," she replied.

"Good, now I'm sorry but you can't take it home until tomorow babe. But I have another suprise for you."

So I took her outside and towards the ice rink that was across the lot. It was handy having everything in one place. Made my plan easier. I got us fitted with ice skates and took Rosie out onto the ice.

She was unsteady at first, but so was I. Soon she got the hang of it, and we were skating hand in hand around the rink.I took her to the side with the big pretty statue and stood her infront of me. I took a deep breath and started.

"Rosie, I love you so much, and we've been married now for ten years. People said we were too young to get married straight out of high school, and that are marriage wouldn't last, but we proved them wrong. We're still together and we have two beautiful girls. I wouldn't trade it for anything," I got down on one knee and heard a few gasps from people around us, "Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, would you do me the honour of renewing our vows and becoming my wife again?" I looked up and saw tears in her eyes.

"YES! Of course I will." I Got up and she kissed me with all her might. Everyone around us burst in to applause.

I'm so happy I could burst. We went home and spent all night in each other's arms.

**A/N Ok, I'll post the next chapter later today, but for now enjoy :D I think I'm going to have the next chapter in Carlisle's POV. Just to be different...**


	11. Some Esme and Carly fluff

**A/N - Here we go the next post :D CARLY'S POV! :D It's another filler chapter, and I know some of you are expecting Eddie and Bellsy back. And I'm positive they will return in the next chapter.. Just to let you know I'm planning on posting one chapter tomorow, and then one (maybe two) on christmas eve, eve. Then probably not again until the day after boxing day.. **

_*LAST TIME*_

_"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, would you do me the honour of renewing our vows and becoming my wife again?" I looked up and saw tears in her eyes._

_"YES! Of course I will." I Got up and she kissed me with all her might. Everyone around us burst in to applause._

_I'm so happy I could burst. We went home and spent all night in each other's arms._

CarlislePOV

I just received a call from Emmett asking if we can look after the girls again tonight. Which we were more than happy to oblige, we hardly ever see them nowadays.

Oh and whats more I have news that Bella and Edward are back together, I better go tell Esme, she wil be very happy. Bella was like a daughter to her.

I walked into the kitchen and found Esme there preparing dinner. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, lightly kissing her pulse point, she jumped but turned round and kissed my lips.

"EWW! Grandpa, that was gross" Lily shouted. I looked at her feigning innocence.

"Whatever do you mean, Lily, your Grandma was the one that kissed me on the lips," I told her.

"Yeah well whatever it was still gross," said Alexis.

"Well, Alex, we all know that my looks are far to irresistable." I told her.

Esme, who had been trying to hold her laughter in the whole time, burst out laughing. I raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh, so you don't find me irresistable dear?" I walked over to her and tickled her sides until she gave up and agreed I was.

As we all settled in to dinner, I decided I was going to tell Esme the news.

"Oh, Esme dearest, Emmett had some interesting news today, he told me to relay it to you. Would you like to know?" I asked in a teasing manner, knowing that with her curiosity, of course she would.

"Yes, Carly, Of course." She winked at me using that nickname i hate. I internally sighed but proceeded to tell her anyway.

"Well apparently, Bella and a certain someone are back together."

Esme looked at me with a quizzical look, "As in Edward and Bella are back together?" I nodded confirming this, "but what about that husband of hers, what's he got to say about all this?"

"Well Emmett didn't tell me details, just said that it's a long story, and he's going to tell us both tomorow." I told her.

"Oh yeah? I have a feeling that's not the only thing he will be telling us tomorow."

I was instantly confused.

"Esme, what do you mean? Whats going on?"

"Oh you'll find out dear, tomorrow." and with that she left me to stew in my thoughts, while she put our grankids to bed.

**A/N there it is, tonights post... I Should have one up by tomorrow afternoon ...**


End file.
